<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the drumset is gone, and the rug it was on is still here screaming at me by Twoleaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801458">the drumset is gone, and the rug it was on is still here screaming at me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves'>Twoleaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, bar hook up, don't panic! It's longer now, ish?, we love a bisexual queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel had always been a supporter of same sex marriage and had a respectful admiration for other women's beauty; she'd rewatched Britney Spears' "Toxic" a genuinely obscene amount, but she'd never considered exploring this aspect of herself until she felt her flashbacks of Rosa. Those felt real, the pull she felt to Rosa felt real, the attraction. When she found out all those memories had been the product of Noah's possession, Isobel had been even more confused, trying to sort her feelings from his influence. Over the past few months, she'd finally let herself explore her 'admiration' of other women as attraction and try to be a little more honest with herself about her feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isobel Evans/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the drumset is gone, and the rug it was on is still here screaming at me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello lovely people! </p><p>I have some feelings about Isobel's bisexuality because I don't feel like it was explained how it existed outside of Noah's possession in the flashbacks. I don't like the idea of it being tied to what he did to her, instead of an independent part of who she is. I don't think that's necessarily what they were trying to do, but I think it could have been explained better in light of revelations about Rosa and Isobel's relationship and the role Noah played in it. Regardless, I'm ecstatic to have bisexual Isobel and I hope they do her justice. </p><p>So let's get into it!</p><p>Completely unbetaed, mistakes are all my own</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isobel was a little surprised when the cute bartender in the bustier called Kyle a breeder and motioned her over instead.</p><p>To be fair, she had come to a gay bar, and leaned over the bar earlier to tell the beautiful woman behind it to "surprise her."</p><p>And surprise her she did. </p><p>Isobel wasn't dissatisfied with the turn of events, just a little out of her depth.</p><p>Isobel had always been a supporter of same sex marriage and had a respectful admiration for other women's beauty; she'd rewatched Britney Spears' "Toxic" a genuinely obscene amount, but she'd never considered exploring this aspect of herself until she felt her flashbacks of Rosa. Those felt real, the pull she felt to Rosa felt real, the attraction.</p><p>When she found out all those memories had been the product of Noah's possession, Isobel had been even more confused, trying to sort her feelings from his influence. Over the past few months, she'd finally let herself explore her 'admiration' of other women as attraction and try to be a little more honest with herself about her feelings.</p><p>It was kind of weird, it hadn't been something she was actively suppressing, just something she'd never allowed herself the space to explore or give name to. </p><p>But regardless, Isobel Evans was not one to flounder.</p><p>She quickly nodded goodbye to Kyle as she approached the woman, taking care to add a little extra sway to her hips as she walked over, trying to exude the confidence she strived to feel.</p><p>The woman smiled as Isobel approached, reaching her hand out towards Isobel. </p><p>"Casey," she introduced herself with a flirty smile, looking Isobel up and down as she did. </p><p>Isobel flushed a little at the attention. She reached her hand out to meet Casey's, receiving a firm handshake that ended with two warm swipes of Isobel's thumb across the outside of Casey's hand before Isobel withdrew. </p><p>"Isobel," she greeted, "are you on break?"</p><p>"Off for the night," Casey nodded, motioning over the bartender on duty and ordering a water and two of the specialty shots Isobel had tried earlier. </p><p>When he brought them over Casey slid one of the shots and the water over to Isobel, "Have a drink with me?" </p><p>Isobel picked up the shot tipping it towards Casey in cheers before knocking it back. When Isobel lowered her head, she met Casey's eyes.</p><p>Casey's eyes were stunning and her blonde hair shone, even in the low bar light, colors danced in it. Isobel found that when she looked at her, she didn't wanna look away. She had to stop herself from staring, trying to play it cool. </p><p>Isobel picked up the water, bringing it to her lips as she stalled for something to say; Isobel Evans was not usually at a loss for words. </p><p>Lowering her glass once again, Isobel finally spoke, "I feel like I should to tell you, I didn't just get out of jail. It just sort of feels like that. Bad marriage. But generally, I try not to be a white woman who jokes about incarceration." Isobel explained succinctly, a dose of righteous self-deprecation coloring her words.   </p><p>"I see," Casey nodded. </p><p>"Now that we've taken care of that," Isobel tried to breeze past any infection of Noah into this night, "what do you say to a dance?"</p><p>Isobel approached Casey, watching her body language as she did, before deciding to reach up and tuck a chunk of hair that had slipped from Casey's pony tail behind her ear. Casey's head and body leaned into Isobel a little as she nodded, maintaining eye contact. Casey slipped her hand down to interlock with Isobel's, leading her out into the lightly cleared area the bar called a dance floor. </p><p>Isobel felt her heartbeat pick up as she started to dance with Casey. It was fun to dance with another woman in public. It was fun to wonder where it was going to lead, to look at the dip of her waist, and wonder what it would feel like to slip her hand around it, or to nip at the skin till it pinks. Isobel felt excitement course through her as she swayed her hips to the beat. It was fun to flirt and watch Casey's body move, to mimic her movement, respond to her body.</p><p>Isobel could feel her skin prickle at every touch. She had no interest in what anyone else thought tonight, she was far too focused paying attention to the beautiful woman in front of her, too nervous about what <em>she</em> thought to care about anyone else. She doubted the patrons of the gay bar would be hostile but she had still feared it would cloud her mind more, yet she felt clear and focused. All Isobel could see was the way sweat started to bead along Casey's breasts, held up and out in the black bustier. Until now their touches had been flirty but light, hands thrown in the air, mirroring each other, dipping forward to meet in momentary holds as they jumped around the dance floor to a faster beat.</p><p>Now, the beat turned heavier as the music dipped lower and Isobel slipped her hands around Casey's waist, drawing their bodies closer together. Casey came easily, laying her hands on Isobel's shoulders as she leaned in to Isobel's ear. </p><p>"I like the sparkle you found." Casey complimented the pearls Isobel had pasted around her eyes shortly after arriving at the bar. </p><p>"Just trying to fit in." Isobel smiled, starting to stroke circles absently into Casey's waist. </p><p>Both women continued to sway their hips to the music, more focused on each other than anything else going on in the bar. </p><p>Even once Casey had withdrawn her face from Isobel's ear she stayed close, hovering near enough to Isobel that she could sense it. </p><p>"I like your top." Isobel complimented, running her fingers in patterns along Casey's waist for emphasis. </p><p>"Thanks," Casey grinned, "I look even better without it."</p><p>She had leaned back in so the last part was just loud enough for Isobel.</p><p>This time Casey didn't withdraw at all, instead playing with the lobe of Isobel's ear between her teeth until she elicited the squeak-turned-moan she was seeking.  </p><p>A smile spread across Isobel's face at the other woman's boldness.  She arched her body into Casey's as she nipped at her ear, Isobel slipping her hand up Casey's side, grazing the side of her breast, receiving her own sound of surprise, as she continued on to reach Casey's shoulder.</p><p>Once there, Isobel pushed back against Casey's shoulder, receiving a brief look of confusion and concern before she leaned in for a kiss, threading her fingers into the sides of Casey's ponytail as she did.</p><p>When their lips met, Isobel could've sworn the world really did melt away around them. As she closed her eyes, Isobel could smell the sweet scent of Casey's musky perfume and feel little tendrils of foreign blonde hair tickling her cheeks. After a minute, Casey tried to deepen the kiss, her tongue sweeping across Isobel's lips, a question to which Isobel responded enthusiastically, coming to meet Casey's tongue with her own.</p><p>They stood completely tethered to each other in the middle of the dance floor until the lights and bodies started to bustle around them in a way that felt claustrophobic. At that point, Isobel raised one hand from where hers had settled back at Casey's waist during the kiss, to meet one of Casey's and lead her out a side door of the bar. </p><p>"It was starting to feel a little crowded in there." Isobel explained once they'd reached the small courtyard surrounded by adobe walls that sat to the left of the bar.</p><p>She basked for a second in the night air on her skin and the slight breeze as it entered her lungs, Isobel felt like she could breathe again, long enough to direct all her attention right back to Casey. She smiled as she took in the other woman's slightly disheveled appearance, the looseness of her hairstyle from where Isobel had raked her hands through it. </p><p>"I'm happy to be out here with you," Casey smiled genuinely. </p><p>When they entered the courtyard Isobel had walked out a few steps, giving Casey space to follow her, but now that they were out here, Isobel reversed course. She took a couple steps forward, crowding Casey back against the wall a few feet behind the door. Isobel dipped her head down, lightly nuzzling Casey's neck before nipping little pieces, drawing back after a few seconds.</p><p>"I haven't done this type of thing before." Isobel admitted. </p><p>"Hookups or women?" Casey asked impassively. </p><p>"Both? My ex and I had some kinks but he had some issues remembering women aren't possessions to be toyed with, that they can have feelings outside of men." Isobel tried to summarize.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Casey asked, no hint of judgement on her face. </p><p>"I'm having a great time," Isobel smiled. </p><p>"What are you looking for?" Casey asked calmly, trying to get a better sense of where this night was headed.</p><p>"A hookup sounds good." Isobel blushed a little as she said the words so plainly.</p><p>"What do you like?" Casey asked, approaching Isobel who had backed off a little during this portion of their conversation, and slipping her fingers loosely to circle Isobel's wrist. </p><p>"I like it a little rough, which you seem to have already caught on to," Isobel smiled, "I'm not one to shy away from public sex," she mentioned, watching to gauge Casey's reaction, she didn't seem bothered. </p><p>"What are you looking for?" Isobel prompted. </p><p>"Well," Casey started, "right now I'm just hoping to show this gorgeous blonde a good time, maybe get an orgasm or two out of it myself," she said, finishing her sentence by leaning in to bite into Isobel's lower lip. Isobel moaned loudly, not considering any consequences for the first time that night, letting her pleasure seep out of her. </p><p>"Harder." Isobel moaned. </p><p>Casey smiled at the challenge, drawing Isobel's lip out between them as she reached to caress Isobel's ribs, ghosting along the bottoms of her breasts with her thumbs. </p><p>"What turns you on, bad girl?" Casey asked playfully.</p><p>"Your hands." Isobel said without thinking, "Touch me harder. So I can feel you," Isobel urged. </p><p>Casey listened responsively, adding more pressure to her touches as her hands finally wrapped around Isobel's breasts, kneading the flesh passively. </p><p>Isobel caught up a little, leaning in to Casey's body and dropping little kisses and bites along the column of her neck as she moaned through her ministrations on her tits. </p><p>When Isobel reached Casey jaw she nuzzled into her neck before biting hard at her pulse point, receiving a gratifying yelp in reply as Casey hardened her movements across Isobel's breasts. </p><p>Once Isobel let go of Casey's neck she lifted her hands to the neckline of Isobel's dress, looking up at Isobel questioningly. Isobel silently reached behind her, lowering the zipper so she could push the dress off her shoulders. Casey seemed enraptured as more and more of Isobel's skin was revealed, after a moment she ducked her head to suck at the skin immediately exposed, the tops of Isobel's breasts, nipping unexpectedly every so often.</p><p>After Isobel got the dress pushed most of the way down her shoulders, Casey paused her efforts for a second to look up into Isobel's eyes again, "God, you're beautiful." </p><p>Isobel felt her heart pick up at the words and the flush of emotions this night was bringing up. She quickly dismissed them to be dealt with later, after the novelty of the experience had passed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave comments and kudos and feelings and yeah hope you enjoyed :) I wrote this originally at 3 am, as I'm prone to do, so I came back this morning to add a little more</p><p> </p><p>I talked a whole big fuck noah game and then named my fic after a Fiona Apple song about a man, I'm sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>